


Hale - Doctor Gibbs

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1301]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony ends up in the hospital with plague. Dr. Gibbs and Dr. Pitt manage to save him and is there romance blooming in the air?





	Hale - Doctor Gibbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/22/2002 for the word [hale](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/22/hale).
> 
> hale[ heyl ]  
> adjective, hal·er, hal·est.  
> free from disease or infirmity; robust; vigorous:  
> hale and hearty men in the prime of life.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  3\. Harlequin Tibbs  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> Not sure if this really qualifies as Harlequin, but I hope it does.

Tony couldn’t believe that he was in the hospital with the plague. Who got that anymore? It was supposed to have died out in the fifteenth century, so why was he here suffering through the symptoms and probably death of the plague?

Dr. Gibbs on the other hand was the very definition of hale. The man looked like he spent a significant amount of time in the gym. Tony couldn’t help being attracted to him even though he knew there was no chance that they’d ever get together since Tony was going to die right here in this hospital room of the fucking plague.

Dr. Brad Pitt and Dr. Gibbs were both watching over him and trying to prevent him from dying, but he vastly preferred Gibbs to Dr. Pitt. He couldn’t stop from flirting with Dr. Gibbs, even though he stood no chance. Even his imagination was running wild, turning every clinical touch into a caress and something more in his fantasies. 

Gibbs for his part seemed to ignore Tony’s flirtation. Tony couldn’t help wondering if Gibbs was straight. He’d tried to pump Dr. Pitt for information on Gibbs’ sexuality, but Dr. Pitt hadn’t been very forthcoming about his colleague.

It was entirely an untenable situation as far as Tony was concerned. Of course, there were days where even Gibbs’ presence did nothing to ease the terrible pain coursing through Tony’s body. Tony tried to smile and flirt even then, but the longer he stayed in this hospital the harder it got to do so.

Who could spare the energy to smile when their entire body was a million painful sparks? Tony grew delirious with fever and on one of the worst days he thought he heard Gibbs whisper, “You will not die.”

Of course, he could never be sure if he actually heard that or if it was just one of the fever dreams his mind conjured to make him feel better. Strangely, though, he started to get better after that. It didn’t make any sense to him nor could Dr. Pitt or Dr. Gibbs explain it.

He continued to flirt with Dr. Gibbs as he got better. Gibbs didn’t have a normal bedside manner by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, Dr. Pitt frequently called him a bastard. 

Tony had also called him bastard a few times. The guy seemed to take pride in being a bastard and would smile slightly whenever someone called him that. So it surprised Tony when on the day of his release from the hospital, Gibbs actually responded to his flirting with, “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

Prior to that every flirtatious gesture had been rebuffed or ignored. Tony stared at Gibbs with his mouth open before he got it back under control and smiled happily at Gibbs. He signed the appropriate papers to release him and headed home.

Now, he had to figure out what to wear. He had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a great relationship. Dinner was perfect.

He and Gibbs snarked back and forth and hit it off immediately. The doctor was quite different from the personality that Tony had seen in the hospital, but Tony couldn’t deny that he liked this side of the doctor too. Apparently, Gibbs, second b was for bastard, was a closet romantic at heart.

Tony couldn’t stop himself from blurting, “Did you really order me not to die?”

Gibbs chuckled. “No. I just told you the truth that you wouldn’t die.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Simple. We discovered the suicide chain in this version of the plague.”

“Wait… So I was never going to die?”

“Apparently, not.”

“Well damn that would have been good to know sooner.”

“It all worked out didn’t it?”

Tony glanced at Gibbs and couldn’t help smiling, “Yeah, I guess it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 stories currently written for the dictionary.com series. So there will be at least 2 more days of posting. I'm hoping to get a bunch more written soon, however, to hopefully get way ahead. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
